Richonne Ficlets, Drabbles and Random Muses
by TheFandomrandom
Summary: A place to store all Richonne prompts that I respond to, drabbles here and there and all my random Richonne stories that I can't get out of my crowded head.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fic is in response to the "Who Cuts the other's hair" for the Richonne Writing Network's Milk and Honey Series. Can you guess which episode this story would've come from? In a review perhaps? Enjoy!

{-}

Rick emerged from the shower with his towel wrapped around his waist stroking the errant hairs on his beard. It had been awhile since he shaved and he was wondering if he should go back to a clean face. Rubbing the fog off the mirror, he took a good look at himself, turning his head from side to side. The exhaustion was apparent by the lines under his eyes but he was happy. They were able to find food thanks to their new connection at the Hilltop even though some possibly innocent lives were lost and Maggie and Carol were in danger briefly. Things were good..for now.

Running his fingers through the chestnut curls that now touched his shoulders, he figured he may as well get a haircut too. "Don't you dare," the familiar voice said. He rubbed the rest of the mirror clear and his eyes immediately locked with Michonne. His old friend and new lover. She was smiling with some of her clothes in one hand and a half finished apple in the other. "You only brought one?"

She took another huge bite almost finishing it and smiled. "I left one on the nightstand. On my side."

He peeked around her into what was now their bedroom. "Of course."

"You were about to cut it weren't you?"

He tilted his head to the side, narrowing his eyes. "You don't want me to? You don't think it's time?"

Michonne took another step inside the bathroom and closed the door behind her. The soft click had his cock on high alert for anything she had planned. It had only been a few days since they discovered this intimate side of one another but he was ready, willing and able whenever she wanted to make love. "I don't think it's time to cut this," she ran her fingers through his hair, "or shave this," she said gliding her smooth fingers through his scruff. His eyes closed as she ended her exploration of his face with a soft kiss to his lips.

"How about just a trim then?" he offered, trying to compromise. Pretending to think it over, she reached down and pulled her tank top over her head. Rick gasped, mentally bracing himself for her next move.

"Ok. A trim," she agreed and reached for the scissors out of the medicine cabinet.

" _You're gonna_ cut it?" He was genuinely surprised.

Michonne maneuvered him to the toilet, motioning for him to sit down. "Of course. I mean I'm not Jessie level talented at haircuts but I can trim hair well enough."

Rick winced at the loaded comment and the realization that she knew Jessie cut his hair a couple of months ago when they first arrived in Alexandria. They had never really talked about her at all. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her in even closer and willed her to look down and make eye contact with him. "No you're not. You're definitely not her. I know that." She was so much more. He kissed her stomach, his fingertips grazing her back down to her ample ass and gave it a light squeeze.

"You're distracting me Mr. Grimes," she broke his gaze and went back to combing his hair in preparation. Just like that the moment had passed and they said everything with a look that needed to be said. They were past that. Past her. Nothing to look forward to but the future. "I have some hair to trim."

"I'm all yours. Do your worst." His hands were placed in his lap like a good little Boy Scout, trying his damnest not to touch her. There was no middle ground where Michonne was concerned. If he touched her, he wanted to be buried inside her. Maybe it was because they had been dancing around their chemistry for months and he wanted to make up for lost time or maybe it was because they had a connection he'd never experienced before. Either way, he had to learn to tamper it down…..eventually. He wasn't even halfway through his thoughts before she proudly announced "All done."

Ricks eyes opened in surprise. "Already?" Looking down at the floor, he didn't see anything but two tiny piles of hair that he reached down to pick up. Confused, he turned towards the mirror and didn't see anything different. " It's ummm." Caught between not wanting to hurt her feelings and just plain laughter, he decided to play it safe. "It's ummm—it's definitely somethin'. Thank you."

Michonne tried to stifle her laughter but lost the battle. "The look on your face", she giggled, putting the scissors down on the small vanity. "It's somethin," she mocked him.

He laughed too and dropped what was about 8 or 9 strands of his hair into the trash can. "You didn't do anythang".

"I didn't do anything because I love your hair", she explained, maneuvering herself between his legs.

"Is that so?"

Michonne moaned as he kissed her trying to unhook her bra. "Yes that's so." Her hands explored his soft tresses, lightly tugging on them as her bra hit the floor and Ricks mouth immediately on her hard nipple. "Mmmmm. And the length comes in handy at certain times."

Rick released her left breast with a pop and looked up at her confused. This was new to her as well. Having her friend, her best friend in the most intimate of ways. Taking a step back she locked the door and began to unbutton her jeans. Ricks intense stare burned her skin and the bulge under his towel had grown considerably. She stepped out of her jeans and black panties and his towel hit the floor.

Mentally he started thinking about where everyone was in the house, praying they wouldn't get interrupted. Judith was asleep and Carl knew better than to come in his room without knocking first. "You're so beautiful."

Michonne beamed, evidence of her arousal glistening against her flawless brown skin. Approaching Rick, she straddled him and he leaned back to give her room to settle. With their eyes locked on one another, she reached behind her stroking his cock once, twice teasing it against her dripping pussy before slowly descending on him. Rick buried his face in her chest, trying not to groan too loud. She was already panting, slowly rolling her hips in a circular motion. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, guiding her movements and trying to control his already building orgasm. When she began to bounce up and down on him, he knew he was on borrowed time. His balls tightened as his lips covered her other nipple sucking hard.

"Yessssss," she hissed, her head thrown back in ecstasy not once breaking her rhythm. When she felt the pull in her lower belly she knew she was close. Rick's thumb began to circle her clit and she straightened up, a loud long moan echoing off the bedroom walls. "I'm about to—" She gripped Rick's hair, anchoring herself against the wave of pleasure that was threatening to take her under.

He held on to her ass as he impaled her on his thick cock, feeling her walls begin to close in on him. "That's it. Come on baby." His words were her undoing, and suddenly her body had a mind of its own. Bucking and rocking, pulling his hair as the orgasm rose, faded and began again.

"Fuckkkkkk," he cursed, moving her back just in time so he could release on his thigh. They breathed heavily while he grabbed a towel to clean himself off. She took the washcloth from his hand and finished cleaning them both off. They were always a team. What one started, the other one finished.

When Michonne giggled, he quirked his eyebrow. "Somethin funny?"

She smoothed his hair back in place, kissed him and whispered against his lips. "I told you the longer hair comes in handy for certain things."

Rick laughed pulling her in close.

Comfortable and sated.

Happy.

"It does indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This ficlet is from the Richonne Writing Network series "Milk & Honey" and answers the question Who is the Stricter Parent? Taken from the episode Knots Untie

* * *

"Your world just got a whole lot bigger."

The group exchanged looks of both excitement and concern. The momentary awe at catching two of their leaders in a compromising situation had worn off. Michonne was too busy trying not to make eye contact with Carl to truly grasp the weight of Jesus' statement.

"Well sounds like we have a trip to make," Rick declared and she exhaled in both relief and frustration. There was never a dull moment. She didn't even have time to fully process what happened between them last night before they were thrust into something else.

Carl lingered at the table as Rick stood up eyeing her without being too obvious. Sensing the atmosphere he smirked at the two of them and walked off. Michonne raised her eyes to the heavens thanking a God she wasn't quite sure she believed in. Voices murmured all around them, Maggie asking Glenn and Abraham's opinion, Jesus on the porch talking to a distrusting Darryl, and Judith's baby babble fresh from waking up. But before they headed out, she wanted to mention something to Rick before she forgot.

"Hey can I talk to you for a second?"

Rick's lips turned up in a lazy smile. "Sure."

Without a word, she walked to her bedroom and shut the door behind them. When she turned around, Rick's gaze was on her chest. Her braless chest.

"Can you focus?" she asked partially annoyed, partially amused. This was the first time they were alone in each other's company after fucking each other ten ways from Sunday just a few hours before. It was weird going back to the status quo after they had been so intimate.

Rick cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck, trying to stop paying attention to her pert nipples visible in her thin shirt. "What's up?"

"It's about Carl."

"What about him?" Rick asked, all trace of humor gone at the mention of his son.

"Yesterday he was wandering around the woods with Enid."

Rolling his eyes, he blew out a breath in frustration. "I've talked to him about that. I had a feelin she was escapin outside the walls but didn't know he was followin her."

Michonne nodded in agreement, folding her arms. "Yeah. I'm worried about it. Anything could happen out there especially after that last herd."

He wiped the sleep from his eyes, rolling the exhaustion out of his shoulders. The exertion from last night was starting to creep in on his aching muscles. "I'll talk to him. I can't have him doin that. Not right now while everything's so unstable. Thanks for letting me know."

Rick stalled for a second, swallowing back some of the sexual tension in the room. He gave a slow perusal of her body, one that she noticed him give her before, but this time it was much different. He'd seen every inch of her perfect body, knew what she felt like inside, how she tasted. He shook his head to rid himself of the errant thoughts. Handling Carl was the priority right now. "Let me talk to him before we leave, maybe give him a few extra shifts working around here. I have to tell him about us anyway. May as well kill two birds with one stone."

"Wait," she said, putting her hand on his forearm to stop him. "I already handled it. I talked to him last night."

Amused, Rick lifted his eyebrow, imagining what that talk was like. "You handled it?"

"Yeah. I told him it was dangerous and he didn't need to do it again." She purposely left out the part about him considering her family and telling her he loved her. Now that her and his dad had taken the next step, she didn't know how Rick would take it.

"Ok," he relented. "You handled it."

Michonne tilted her head, eyeing him speculatively. "Why do you say it like that?"

He waved her off. "It's nuthin'"

"Well if it's nuthin then tell me."

Rick smiled. "You know how the two of you are. I think he respects and listens to you but I think you probably let him off a little easy."

She really wanted to be annoyed at the suggestion that she wasn't much of a disciplinarian but Rick's obvious teasing tone made it hard. "It was a very stern talk. What else am I going to do? Send him to his room with no TV or Video games. We're pretty limited with options. Plus, I am not easy on him thank you very much."

"So after your very stern talk," he said mocking her, "Did you share a Big Kat with him?"

Michonne's face dropped for a second but she quickly recovered. How the hell did he know? There was one lone candy bar Carl had been hoarding that she was reluctant to eat due to the shortage of toothpaste and her intense attention to dental needs. However, hunger won that batter. Her and Carl has sat on the porch and watched the stars with Judith for a little while…and shared the Big Kat.

Rick grinned. "I knew it."

She scoffed and he kissed her, his heart full knowing how much of a soft spot she had for his son. "I appreciate you talking to him and I won't go behind you and say nothin but you have to admit you're a little biased."

Michonne kissed his nose, her heart still trying to catch up with the sudden shift in their relationship. "I think you're just jealous that you're not my favorite Grimes."

There was no denying that. Carl had captured her heart first and in turn showed him the way. "I've always known that and I'm fine with it. I'll settle for second."

With his lips pressed to hers, her eyebrows lifted in question. He pulled back, sucking his teeth in faux disgust. "Damn I'm not even second?"

"Well kinda. Carl and Judy are tied for first so I guess that makes you second."

His back was against the door and he pulled her into him. "I'll take it."

She kissed him, planning to make it chaste but Rick quickly got carried away. Forgetting everything that was going on around them, he savored her plush lips and satin skin.

A knock on the door startled them both.

"C'mon guys lets hit the road," Abraham called out and then promptly shuffled away.

Michonne let out a heavy sigh. "Back to it."

"I guess so. Just for the record, from now on I'll take on bad cop with the kids. They've got you too wrapped around their fingers."

She slapped his arm. "They do not. It's about balance."

"Well there's always one parent that has to be bad cop. You'll be good cop. It's fine," he declared nonchalantly, placing a quick kiss on her lips. Before she could respond he was gone.

A parent.

He called her a parent.

Their parent.

For a moment she stood in shock not believing the last 12 hours of her life. Everything changed in a blink of an eye in this new world.

And it soon would again.


	3. The Lovely Scars

**A/N:** This is a short piece that was just floating around in my head so I decided to put it on paper. It's set whenever the hell we get these Rick Grimes movies. LOL. Hope you enjoy and please review and let me know what you think :)

* * *

 **The Lovely Scars**

"Can I see?"

Michonne's voice was low, timid. This was intimate. A kind of intimacy he hadn't had with her since he disappeared on that helicopter.

Involuntarily, Rick flinches at the question. Not expecting it. Of course he would show her. Even though the ice from Winter has faded into the full blossom of Spring six times since he last saw her, there's nothing she could ask that he wouldn't do.

Instead of answering, he nods. Saying too much would break through the quiet noise of the moment.

Carefully he removes his white cotton T-shirt. He's much stronger now than he has been since he was wounded, but some movements are still a little tricky.

Michonne doesn't take her eyes from him. Breathing deep through her nose as each inch of him is exposed little by little. It's when his vision is momentarily blinded by the material when he hears her sharp sigh.

His scar.

It's round with pink raised skin on both sides where he had stitches. He looks at her while she looks at the scar. It's not until he sees the tear slide down her cheek, he realizes she's crying. And then his heart breaks a little. Not because of the marred flesh on his body, the hellish rehab he's gone through over the years or the time he's missed with her, but because even with his return he still manages to cause her pain.

Silent, she reaches out to touch him and he holds his breath. They embraced when they first met but this is different. Skin on skin.

Before her fingertips graze him she pulls back as if she's been bitten by a snake. His eyes search hers and his forehead crinkles. She answers his unspoken question by unbuttoning his denim shirt she's wearing. With the unraveling of each button, more and more of her smooth brown skin comes into focus. At first he tries to keep his eyes on hers, but he's only human after all so he drops his gaze to the soft swell of her breasts covered by a black bra.

The air in the room is still, his heart beats out of his chest. Michonne inhales and turns around revealing the scar on her back. Rick feels a punch to the gut, a pain sharper than when his body was impaled on that rebar. The thought of her suffering while he was gone is simply unbearable.

Her slim fingers trace along the X. The scar that once caused her so much pain to look at, is now a sign of strength. Unable to hold back any longer, he turns her around to face him and lifts her chin so she can look at him. There are so many questions that linger between them but he doesn't need to ask how she got the scar. It was the same way he got his.

Protecting their family.

The tears flow freely as he reaches behind her to touch the scar. She touches his. Their movements are the same. A mirror as they trace and caress the evidence of what they are willing to do for the ones that matter most. Her head drops to his shoulder and their bodies lean into one another.

This.

This is what they have almost died for countless times.

Love.

Family.

And they would easily do it all again.

For their children.

For each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a short flash fic for the 'Richonne 30 Kisses' challenge. The prompt was a kiss based on "I've Missed You." This is set in the same universe as my fic "Second Trimester". If you haven't read it yet, maybe you should lol. Hope you like :)**

* * *

Rick tiptoed through the house, careful not to wake his sleeping wife and children. At the door to their bedroom, he took off his boots and dropped them silently next to the entrance. Despite his exhaustion from the day, it all faded away when he got close enough to take in the scene in front of him. Michonne sound asleep while their baby son, milk drunk and content, snuggled beside her. She was on her side and probably dozed off after nursing he figured. Rick missed her fighting side by side with him while they took on zombies and people alike but he enjoyed seeing her at home with their children as well.

After checking on Carl and Judith upstairs, he took a quick shower, enjoying the feel of the warm water on his aching bones. By the time he emerged with just a towel wrapped around his waist, Michonne was awake caressing their baby boy's hair. They exchanged tired smiles and she kissed RJ's forehead who was thankfully still asleep.

Rick inched closer, kissing him on the forehead as well and then kissed her. "I've missed you."

She smiled against his lips. "Me too."

Careful not to wake the baby and not get carried away, he retreated and decided to put on some shorts. It had been 8 weeks since RJ was born and every time he saw Michonne he had to restrain himself. She needed to be cleared by the doctor before they could resume their lovemaking so he had to control himself but it wasn't easy. Having their child had done her body good, as if it wasn't already perfect. The few pounds that still remained were in all the right places. Her breasts, her hips, her ass. And he was a man that was starved.

Michonne set RJ in his crib and came up behind Rick at the dresser, wrapping her arm around his waist. His curls were dripping wet, heat still radiating from his skin thanks to his shower. She melted right into his body and moaned. "Guess what I did today?"

Rick tried hard to focus but it was hard, _literally,_ when she was standing so close and his mind was thinking about every sexy dip and curve of her body. "What's that?"

"I went to see Dr. Carson."

She continued to kiss down his spine while he moaned. It took him a moment to realize what she was saying and his eyes popped open. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

Kissing his shoulder, she nudged him gently to turn around. The shorts in his hand hit the floor along with the towel. "Everything good?"

"Everything perfect," she whispered and took his hand, leading him back to their bed. Michonne kissed him long and hard as he took off her robe. "I've missed you," she said and for the rest of the night she showed him just how much.


End file.
